


Comida familiar

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Yuuta se había esforzado para conseguir un gran cambio. Aun así, algunas cosas seguían iguales.





	

Un nuevo comienzo debería ser posible, más cuando había hecho tanto para conseguirlo.

No solo se había quedado en los dormitorios de St. Rudolph incluso durante su tercer año y había limitado sus visitas a su familia, sino que a base de esfuerzo había logrado comenzar a forjar su propio nombre.

Que su hermano estuviese ya en preparatoria ayudaba, claro, pero Yuuta estaba seguro de que una vez volviesen a estar en la misma división el próximo año, muchos lo recordarían como el capitán que llevó a St. Rudolph hasta los cuartos de final del torneo nacional y no como el hermano menor del genio.

Pero aun así, algunas cosas no parecían cambiar.

—Me acuerdo de esta vez —dijo Syuusuke, señalando una página del álbum de fotografías que tenía sobre las piernas—. Yuuta se perdió cuando estábamos acampando y...

—¡Hermano! —grito Yuuta, con su rostro completamente rojo y estirando su brazo en un intento por cerrar el álbum, algo en lo que no tuvo éxito. Los reflejos de su hermano eran buenos y la distancia y la mesa baja que estaba entre el asiento en el que Yuuta estaba y el sofá, le daban la ventaja perfecta para mantener el objeto fuera de su alcance.

Él recordaba bien ese incidente y también la foto que su hermano había tomado cuando él al fin se había reencontrado con su familia, empapado y lleno de hojas secas después de caer en un charco de lodo mientras intentaba devolverse, corriendo presa del pánico.

Kawamura, quien por alguna razón había sido invitado a la comida navideña de los Fuji y había estado gustoso observando uno de los álbumes familiares, le hizo un gesto de disculpa que Yuuta ignoró.

Por muy avergonzado que luciese, Kawamura no parecía tener ninguna intención de disuadir a Syuusuke de dejar las fotos y las historias bochornosas tras ellas.

—Yuuta, aquí tienes —dijo Yumiko, apareciendo en la sala y entregándole un plato con un trozo de pastel de fresas—. Oh, recuerdo eso —comentó al ver de reojo la foto—.Yuuta no quiso volver a acercarse al bosque después...

Si su hermana también apoyaba a su hermano, él no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Y luego sería peor, una vez llegase su madre con la comida...

Yuuta dejó escapar un quejido y comió un gran pedazo de pastel de un solo mordisco, queriendo consolarse con lo único bueno que tenía frente a él.

Esta sería una noche muy larga, como era de esperarse de una comida familiar.


End file.
